An operator network may be used for machine-to-machine (M2M) communications. The traffic used by a M2M device may require a small amount of bandwidth, but the number of M2M devices connecting to the operator network may be large. Consequently, if a large number of M2M devices or other devices connect to the operator network at a same time, control signaling challenges may be created for the operator network.